The Shadow of her Parents
by AmayaT
Summary: Desiree Eaton is the daughter of Four and Tris Eaton. Unfortunately, she's only seen as the daughter of 2 prodigies. Now, she no longer wants to live in their shadows but to have an identity of her own. The first step however, is to find that one person who would see her for her. 'That person' just happens to be Eric's son who's an asshole. AND... he's also her instructor, dammit!


**A/N: Hello, my name is Amaya and thanks for opening my first story. This story is about Tris and Four's daughter who I've decided to name Desiree. I saw that there weren't as many of these stories on this site so I thought I'd give it a go.**

 **The FourTris pairing is a minor pairing. They would still have appearances in the story but they aren't so much the main focus. Also, in this story, Insurgent and Allegiant never happened. Four and Tris got rid of Jeanine and all wickedness, yada yada yada. Eric wasn't a part of Jeanine's plan but he's still an asshole who is still chasing for a leadership position.**

 **Desiree's aptitude test was the exact same test Tris took ... and I think that's about it. If I've missed out on anything, I'll inform you all about it.**

 **Thanks for reading this story!**

* * *

 **Prologue:**

My name is Desiree Eaton. But everyone just calls me Des for short.

You've probably heard of my parents: their _thrilling_ story, their _daunting_ romance, their _victorious_ fight for peace. It'll be a surprise if you hadn't. In fact, I'd even applaud you because, let's be candour, who hasn't heard of them? They're the infamous Tris and Tobias Eaton: a genetically pure divergent and a warrior with the least amount of fears known to mankind, respectively.

But without the titles, to me they're just Tris and Tobias: my parents, the reason for my existence and the only people who, at this stage, I trust with my life.

Like any other child, I love both my parents with everything I've got and I would _never_ trade them for the world... _**But**_ being their child is absolutely frustrating.

Everyone stares and I just know exactly what goes on in their minds as they do. For some reason, they can't help but admire that _this_ is the product of two prodigies.

A reputation was created for me even before I was physically present in this world: something I would have never thought possible.

Expectations are so significantly high that it's incredulous. And the only reason I'm even aware of all of this in the first place is because people constantly talk, rivalling the speed and consistency of a sewing machine.

"Do you hope to surpass your parents some day?" some would ask me, straight forward. I wouldn't ever reply. Others, I've overheard, are starting to place bets for ' _when the time comes._ '

"I bet she's even more of a divergent than her mother!"

"Nah, my money's on the fact that she's got less fears than her father."

All people ever really see is the child of Four and Tris; the result of two legends. Honestly, it's a surprise that they even know my name.

My friends are the only ones who see me as me, although there _are_ times where they do bring them up quite a few times. I mean, why wouldn't they? They are their role models, after all.

I will always, without a doubt, have love for my parents but being stuck in their shadows sucks.

It's like there's no identity of my own. I'm just... the girl who was lucky enough to have two prodigious figures as her parents.

..-..

 **Chapter One:**

I was awake even before the sun had even thought to rise. It was 3am in the morning and the air around me was chilling. However, I was unsure as to whether it was because of the temperature or my nerves. It was too dark for me to see anything but I didn't dare to turn on a single source of light. My parents were still asleep and I planned on keeping it that way.

Putting on my runners, I steadily headed out of my room. I was careful not to make any noise while I used my senses to guide myself around the house; a skill that my father had sharpened over the years through extensive training.

Swiftly, I managed to arrive at the door successfully. My hand found its way to the door knob and a small squeaking noise was made as I opened it with a shaky hand. Before I could think to make a move though, a voice suddenly sliced through the air sharply, halting my body into an immovable state.

"It's a bit too early for you to be up, don't you think?"

I immediately flinched slightly.

That deep, quiet yet intimidating voice could be recognised anywhere. That is to be expected after it's been drilled into my memory from such a long time ago. It's the voice I hear on a daily basis. And because of that, there was no need for me to turn around in order to know that my father was standing just a few meters behind me.

Slowly spinning on my heels to face him, my eyes met his dark blue gaze. My mother used to tell me that those eyes of his had once been shrouded with so much walls and unfriendliness that he even she, at first, found it difficult to approach him.

And I could see why: every time he stepped out of our home, his aloofness and hard stare appeared, scaring even the strongest of Dauntless members.

But his glare never affected me as much because his eyes were always a lot more softer around my mother and I.

As I glanced at him, I found no reason as to why there would be a need for me to hide anything from this man I trust and call my father. "I was just going for a run" I told him honestly.

For a second, he didn't react and then finally he nodded at this, believing my every word before contemplating whether he should stop me from going or to give me my freedom. Fortunately, he chose the latter.

"Alright" he said, the approval ringing in my ears. "But be back home quickly and safely." Smiling softly in appreciation, I took a step further out the door before he stopped me for the last time. "Desiree, wait." I glanced over my shoulder to look at him. "You know what day it is, right?" There was no stutter in his words but I could sense the reluctance in his voice. I steadily nodded in response, only slightly gulping.

But he noticed this anyway.

I wasn't surprised that he did. Nothing ever slipped passed my father.

Or my mother.

Actually, _especially_ my mother. She was naturally the observant type.

"I want you to know..." my father started up but then he paused. I could hear the struggle in his voice as he trailed off. I didn't blame him though. He had always been terrible at trying to express himself.

But when it showed, you couldn't doubt the love he has for our family.

Grinning a little, I swiftly stepped in to help relieve him.

"I know" I whispered into the light breeze that snuck its way into the house. "I love you too, Dad."

Those words caused the corner of his mouth to quirk up into a small grin. Returning the gesture, I then silently closed the door behind me, his gaze reverting into one of concern just at the last minute.

I know he didn't want me to catch that. In fact, I don't think he knows that I did.

But I did. And it made it all the more harder for me to breathe.

The minute I heard the lock click into place, I leaned up against the door frame and exhaled a sharp breath. My fathers look wouldn't leave my mind. And I needed it out of my head so I can think clearly without any biases.

After a few more seconds to myself, I reconstructed my composure and finally took off for that run, the aptitude test being the only thing on my mind.

..-..

My mother had described the rooms perfectly.

Mirrors covered the inner walls of the room and I could see my reflection from all angles: the entirely black fitted outfit, the combat boots, the way my loose ponytail laid against my back without a hint of worry unlike its owner.

It wasn't that I was nervous; I was just curious as to whether my results would meet my own expectations or the expectations of every other Dauntless member. And I didn't know which one I'd be most satisfied with.

The ceiling glowed with white lights. In the very center of the room was a reclined chair. The kind you'd find at a dentist. And next to it was a machine. Various wires were attached to it.

At last, the Erudite woman, dressed entirely in blue with circular glasses resting on her nose, glanced up to look at me. And surprisingly, she grinned at the sight of me. I recognised what it was.

It was the same look I had been getting since the time I finally understood why people were in awe every time they stared at my parents and I.

And unfortunately, by now, I was accustomed to it.

"You are Desiree Eaton, am I right?" she asked, smile wide and her voice, high pitched. I nodded once.

"Yeah. But, please, call me Des" I replied, my manners immediately kicking in.

I know, it's shocking to have a Dauntless-born child being so... _polite_ , especially if that child is myself because everyone knows that my parents aren't _exactly_ the kindest people alive on Earth.

But it's a habit that I've picked up after my grandma, Natalie Prior. And I like it because it's the very first thing that slightly breaks people's expectations of me.

The way the Erudite woman gawked at me supported that.

"Well, what do you know?" she then spoke. Her voice portrayed how impressed she was by this new revelation. "I never thought I would see the day where I would come across a well-behaved Dauntless member."

I raised a brow in question, her words a little offending.

"That's a bit stereotypical, don't you think?" I asked. I bit down on my tongue to hold back any attitude that may unintentionally slip past without my consent.

She grinned apologetically.

"Well yes, I'm sorry," she responded, "but if we were to be candour, would I be correct?"

I swallowed hard, fighting the tempting grimace to stay off my face.

"Perhaps but that doesn't make me any less Dauntless or them, any less human."

The grin not once left her face but her eyes displayed slight anxiety as if she had just came to the realisation that I could, at any minute, attack her. When she finally noticed that I wasn't going to do anything, she gulped.

"Of course not" she then replied, her voice forced as she tried to detain her fear. "Please, take a seat."

Without any further words being exchanged, I obeyed, hoping she would soon get over small terror. It'll be a waste if mistakes were to occur because she was ruminating about the potential of being killed for something she had unknowingly said.

As she attached different electrodes to their designated area, I began small talk in an attempt to relieve her nerves.

"So how do you know them?" I blurted out. She seemed confused by this.

"Who exactly are we talking about?"

"My parents" I answered. Her response was a soft sound of laughter.

"I don't know them at all" she said. "I've only heard of them... but then again, who hasn't?"

After sensing her fear dissipate slowly, I nodded firmly as she pressed an electrode to her own forehead. Standing beside me, she continued to connect all the wires to her, to me and then to the machine.

At last, she passed me a vial of clear liquid.

"What's this?" I asked curiously, although I had already seen it coming.

"I cannot tell you that" she answered. Respecting her decision, I took one more glance at it, spun the liquid around for a bit before quickly tipping the contents of the vial into my mouth.

The minute I swallowed it, my eyes fell shut.

..-..

I awoke suddenly, gasping slightly for air. I took in my surroundings to find that I had returned from the simulation.

The women was still behind me, her eyebrows furrowed but her eyes seemed unsurprised.

I sat up as she disconnected all the wires and the electrodes.

The silence was awfully eerie. And her next words didn't help at all to straighten out the intense atmosphere.

"Excuse me" she spoke. "I'll be right back."

As moments passed, I couldn't stop my leg from shaking in nervousness. My palms were sweaty as I rubbed them against each other. I wasn't sure about how to feel and there was no indication whatsoever if I had done the right thing in the simulation or not.

I mean, how could I, or anyone else for that matter, really know if we did okay? It's not a test that anyone could study for.

After what had felt like an eternity, the doors finally opened as she walked in.

A breath of relief instantly left my mouth as I spotted the grin on her face. Despite anything else, I knew that everything was going to alright. Her expression had gave it away.

"I'm not surprised" she started. "Your results were inconclusive."

Although there was no humour in the situation whatsoever, I wanted to laugh. Luckily, I managed to contain it. Besides, that wouldn't have looked right so instead, I replied like a sane person.

"Divergent, huh?" She nodded fervently.

"Correct."

With her from confirmation, I expected to feel... special because although, divergents were now accepted, it was still a rare feature within society.

Anyone to receive inconclusive results would obviously feel special. Unique. Different.

But I... I felt a little disappointed.

A small part of me wanted a normal outcome with just one faction. All expectations, therefore, would've been quashed in an instant. And then from then on, in my own way, I could have proven my own worth. I could've proven that I could still be the daughter of two prodigies without the 'advantages'.

But thing don't always work out the way we want them too, do they? This being one prime example of that.

Finally snapping out of it, I clapped my hands together in sudden acceptance.

"So?" I questioned with newfound confidence. "Am I like my mother who obtained three factions? Or is she the only one who would ever go down in history for receiving more than two factions?"

Shockingly, the administrator smirked. My eyebrows immediately arched.

"Four" she simply stated, enhancing my confusion. I instantly blanked.

 _Four? What did four mean? Was she talking about my father?_

"I'm sorry, what?" I asked her, voicing my puzzlement.

"You displayed four out of the five factions" she explained. "Only Candour was ruled out."

My usual composed self momentarily dropped in that moment. And so did my jaw.

 _I received Amity?! How?_

As if she could read my mind, she quickly spoke up.

"Would you like to know how you got your results?" I shook my head up and down.

"If it's allowed, yes please."

"Well" she began, clearing her throat, "you chose the cheese which is an Amity-oriented response. But you didn't use it immediately to calm the dog... Okay, hold on. I'm just going to pause here for a second" she then suddenly cut off. "That part of the simulation was perplexing for me. If you wish to, would you mind explaining to me your mindset behind those series of actions? I mean, why didn't you use the cheese right away?"

I slowly shook my head as I remembered the situation. I wasn't sure if she was allowed to ask such a question but I didn't think there was any harm in telling her, so I complied.

"I only chose the cheese because I perceived it as the object closest to me. And because the overhead voice was beginning to get impatient," I continued, recalling how the voice had screamed at me when I questioned her, "I quickly chose. The reason I didn't use it immediately was because I didn't think it would work. I also didn't want to bribe the dog for it's alliance. That just seemed cruel to me. I wanted to earn it's loyalty by submitting myself to it; that's something I learnt about dogs from a textbook I read at school."

For a moment, she looked bemused by my reply before she regained herself.

"Well, I guess that's how you received Amity then" she said before she continued with the rest. "Your intelligent response to the dog indicated a strong alignment with Erudite. You didn't receive Dauntless immediately because you didn't choose the knife but hurling yourself at the dog to save the little girls life was both a fearless and selfless act on your part. That's where Abnegation came in to play as well. The reason you didn't get Candour was because you constantly lied to the man on the bus even when he threatened your life."

I slightly shrugged.

"I'm not a snitch" I simply told her. She chuckled softly.

"Spoken like a true Dauntless." I bit my lip at this.

"So what now?"

"Well, now you go home" she answered quite casually. "By the looks of it, you've got a lot of thinking to do. Rules still apply, of course. Results mustn't be shared, but since you'll be returning home earlier than the rest of the kids, I think your parents could probably guess what you received."

I nodded in agreement at the truth of her words. _I guess I'll just take my time returning home then._

"Alright" I then said. "Thanks." Standing up from my chair, our gazes locked for a split second as I expressed my appreciation through them. Receiving my message, she smiled in reply.

For some reason, my feet felt heavier walking out of the room than they did when I walked in.

As I reached the exit door, I was about to leave when she called out to me.

"Des?" I turned at the sound of my name. She paused for an eternity before responding with "Good luck."

Offering her the smallest of smiles possible, I then shut the door and commenced my way back home without turning back.

Already, I was beginning to mentally prepare myself for the anxious glances my parents would shoot me when I returned home.

 **A/N: R &R please! I'd like to know whether it's worth continuing. Thanks! **


End file.
